Thirty Ways To Efficiently Ruin Your Summer
by Arii-hime
Summary: Way #1: Attend Summer Camp. They met over a bowl of rotten sushi. Soon love blooms, hate festers and crack craziness happens. "You know that this'll only last for three months, right?" "...I hate you so much." Rated T, just in case.


[**A/N:** Random idea I got. If it isn't like the real thing don't blame me, because I'm only writing from what I've read and heard in other people's experiences. I have never been here before.]

**Disclaimer:** One day I got in a fight with some twisted mole rats that had access to Gakuen Alice; I tried to take it from them but failed, and to this day I hate mole rats. And did I also mention that I do not own Gakuen Alice because of it?

* * *

_Thirty Ways To Efficiently Ruin Your Summer_

~*~_  
_

**Way #1:** _Attend Summer Camp_

~*~_  
_

Kids were running, screaming, dumping worms down each other's backs and spray painting on trees. Mikan Sakura sighed, twirling a strand of her chocolate brown hair around her pale slender finger.

_How_ did she get into this again?

Crud. The kids were spraying the counselors with water guns again. Now _everyone_ was out of control.

"Miiiiiiikan!" an all-too-familiar voice squealed.

Mikan turned around with a huge smile on her face. "Anna-chan!" She embraced her pink-haired friend tightly.

"It's been so long!" Anna looked her over. "You look so different!"

"Stop exaggerating, Anna." Mikan rolled her auburn eyes. "It's only been...a year?"

"Two," Anna corrected. "And that is actually a very long time." Her tone turned bored and all-business. "So why are you...here?" She gestured to the kids who were now chucking pine cones at each other.

"My stupid parents made me," Mikan complained. "This isn't gonna make my grades any higher. In fact this might make them even lower!"

"Why didn't they just send you to summer school?" Anna leaned over the wooden table.

"They very nearly considered it, but the teachers said it wasn't necessary because I'm not failing." Mikan rolled her eyes again. "So why are you here, Anna? You're practically an A plus student!"

"My grandmother said that I needed to spend my summer doing something 'productive'," Anna said bitterly. "She's so lame."

"Listening to summer tunes, going to the beach and lounging about isn't being productive?" Mikan teased.

Anna laughed. "I tried to tell her that, but she's so cranky and old-fashioned she won't hear any of it."

"Grandparents!" they both shrieked and burst into peals of laughter.

When the laughter finally subsided, Anna, wiping the tears from her eyes, said, "Crap. Here comes Sumire."

"Sumire?!" Mikan whipped her head around. "Oh, hi Sumire!"

"Mikan?" Sumire looked down her nose at them. "Oh. Hi Mikan. Hi Anna."

Mikan snorted at her. "Don't act like you're so high and mighty you can't accept a greeting from two of your best friends," she said, pulling Sumire into a hug.

Sumire snickered. "You haven't changed a bit, Mikan. Nice to know that."

"Neither have you." Mikan jabbed a long, pink, french-manicured nail in her direction sarcastically. "You seen Nonoko or Hotaru anywhere?"

Suddenly Mikan felt someone's hard knuckles connect with the back of her skull. She fell forward and smacked her forehead against the edge of the picnic table.

"Don't put my name in your mouth with such disregard," a cold stoic voice said from behind her.

"Oh, hey Hotaru!" Anna said cheerfully.

"...Did you have to _punch_ me?" Mikan asked, rubbing the bump in the back of her head. Oh, how that girl could punch.

Hotaru didn't respond; she only tossed her an unfathomable look and set her laptop on the table, opening it, and the girls knew that that was the end of that.

"Ah, where's my iPod?" Mikan said, rummaging through the pockets of her small hoodie. "Oh, here." She plugged the headphones into her ears and hummed to the tune of "Love Drunk" while unwrapping a Jolly Rancher to suck on.

* * *

"Yo! Natsume!" Natsume Hyuuga heard a familiar voice yelling his name and sat up on the grassy bank.

"Koko, what do you want?" he asked, irritated, as his old friend came bounding up and plopped down next to him.

"C'mon, Nat-nat-chan," Koko said, much to the chagrin of the raven-haired guy sitting next to him. "We haven't been in touch for two years! Is that how you talk to me when you first see me?"

"You haven't changed a bit," Natsume snorted. "Not ever since you were a retarded fourteen-year-old who carried around a diamond-encrusted Pokemon deck holder."

"And you haven't changed a bit ever since you walked around cursing out everyone within a three-inch radius." Koko leaned back and stared out at the lakefront, glittering from the sun reflecting off of it. "So why're you here in the first place? Shouldn't you be somewhere reading your manga and being antisocial?"

"Shouldn't you be off somewhere playing Pokemon?" Natsume shot back, then looked away. "My parents made me," he mumbled.

"Why? Isn't this summer camp for stupid kids?"

"That explains why you're here." Natsume gave a wolfish grin. "No, they don't want to have to come rescue me from jail because I got drunk at another party."

"Oh." Koko grinned. "I'm flunking, that's why my parents made me come here."

"Well, _that's_ the surprise of the century." Koko punched him lightly on the arm.

Natsume gave him a soul-piercing stare with his crimson eyes. "Here comes Mochu."

"Yo!" Mochu slapped Koko a high-five and glanced at Natsume. "It's been a while, Natsume."

"Shut up." Natsume laid back down on the soft grass, arms behind his head. He was beginning to get annoyed.

"Someone's feeling testy," Mochu muttered, causing Natsume to sit up again quickly and for him to get a hard fist in the schnozolla.

"It was quiet until you douchebags came over here," Natsume muttered, wiping his bloody knuckle on the grass. He lazily lurched to his feet. "Wonder if they're serving lunch." He walked away from Mochu's body sprawled on the ground.

* * *

"Come on, morons," Hotaru said, closing her laptop and tucking it under her arm as she stood up. "They're serving snacks."

The group of girls walked over to a long picnic table that had plates of food stacked all over. Someone turned the radio up on high, playing "Endless Summer", causing some boys to complain. "Ah, shut up!!!" one of the female counselors, Misaki Harada, yelled. Some of the boys cowered at the sound of her voice---the ones who had known her during the school year.

Mikan passed each dish, regarding it with her finger. "Yuck. Yuck. No. No. No. _Eww_!" She turned away from the table. "Disgusting," she muttered. "I'm not eating."

Hotaru, being her natural self, had loaded her plate high with food, and no one even bothered to question her.

Anna and Sumire had each grabbed a little bit of food. "Come on, Mikan," Anna said, waving a rice ball in her direction. "Doesn't it look good?"

"No."

"Don't be stubborn, Mikan," Sumire said, rolling her eyes. "You can't starve for the rest of the summer."

Mikan absentmindedly toyed with the iPod in her pocket. "Fine," she grumbled, turning around and looking at the food on the table. "Is this a bowl of rotten sushi?!" She leaned her head in closer to examine it and bumped foreheads with someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're stickin' yer nose, you..." Mikan raised her eyes to find herself face-to-face with possibly one of the hottest guys she could have ever seen.

* * *

"They call these _snacks_?" Natsume grumbled to himself as he ignored his "friends" behind him stuffing their faces. He turned around with a disgusted look. "Will you pigs stop acting like this is a buffet?"

"But Nashtume, ish shooooo good," Mochu (having recovered from his bloody nose) said around a mouth filled with dango, also managing to successfully spit some out of his mouth. Koko nodded in agreement. "Why don't you try some?"

He made a face and moved farther away. "No thanks," he muttered, turning back around.

The melodies of "Endless Summer" floated across the field, and most of the boys moaned, including Koko and Mochu. "Girly songs," they muttered, causing Misaki Harada to yell at them to shut it. Natsume, annoyed, plugged his ears and tried to drown them all out.

He turned to the table and wrinkled his nose when he found himself standing in front of a bowl of what looked like rotten sushi. "What the...?" he muttered, leaning in to examine it and bumping foreheads with someone.

Which made him even more annoyed. He was just about to curse whoever it was out when he blinked once or twice and took an eyeful of the girl that he orginally wanted to call every swear word in the dictionary.

* * *

The fact that their noses were touching didn't make it any better.

Mikan's face grew hot and scarlet. Natsume was sure that his face was tinted red, too.

And then Anna ran over, yelling, "Mikan, what's taking you so long?" with Sumire, and Mochu and Koko turned back to Natsume to tell him something. And they all positively gaped at what they saw.

Then Sumire broke out in a grin. "The summer's hardly begun and you're already macking it up. You players!"

Oh, yes, they were in for one _awful_ summer.

* * *

_You like? :) I plan to make it thirty chapters, one for each...way to ruin your summer, I guess. Shame on me, coming out with a new fic when I have other things to update on! I've been feeling lazy._

_I know it kinda sucks, but...my introduction chapters are always sucky. :P Ah well. Maybe the next one'll be better...I hope._

_Upon the pressing of the green button below, you will be granted eternal life and wealth. XD_

_Thanks for reading._

_~Ariisha-chan_


End file.
